Epic Rap Battles of Christmas
by thatdragonwiththetophat.com
Summary: Time for a rap battle between some Christmas Special stars.


**Epic Rap Battles of Christmas!**

**Fireball!**

**Versus!**

**Rudolph!**

**BEGIN!**

_Fireball:_  
_Yo, it's fireball here, and I'm back for revenge_  
_Flying hot, just like a rebel, living on the edge_  
_You should've stayed at that circus, fool, you've even got the clown nose_  
_I'll send my hooves into your face, make Rudy the Reject in repose_  
_I'm back to call you names again, but we know that you're to blame_  
_Get ready cause you ex-pal's gonna steal your fame  
_Now gaze at the fiery passion in my hair and eyes  
_Soon all the does will want my hoof print, time for you to say goodbye___

___Rudolph:  
"Fireball the Redheaded Reindeer, had ketchup on his head"  
"In a fight against the Aurora Guardian, he's as good as dead"  
I'm taking off at red-lightspeed, while you're a fizzling piles of embers  
You're no ball of fire, you bully, you're a burnt out cinder  
I'll leave you dead and vanquished, like my nemesis Winterbolt  
_You're not South Pole buck, you're more like an MLP colt  
_You sure can dish it out, but you just can't take it back  
_I sure wasn't gone for good, and now I'm back on the attack______

_______Fireball:_  
Hey, it looks like Old Neon Nose still wants more pain  
I'll know you off the sleigh team now, cause I've got everything to gain  
Any deer with a flashlight could've answered Santa's call  
_Better keep away from me you freak! Make way for Fireball!_______

______________Rudolph:_  
I performed at the Circus by the Sea, but no way am I joking  
All bullies are cowards. If you led the team I know you'd start choking  
"Then Fireball the Redheaded Reindeer, hung his head in shame"  
_"As Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, took first place in the Reindeer Games!"______________

* * *

Suddenly, everything went bitch black dark. A dark shape flew down at supersonic speed and landed soundlessly, stopping on a dime. It was a huge black reindeer with a candy cane in his mouth and dark sunglasses over his eyes.

* * *

___Thrasher:  
The leader of **Prep and Landing **has commandeered this battle rap  
I'm crushing these two red reindeer fools into sap  
My name is Thrasher, I'm a master, **Prep and Landing **perfection  
Second cousin of Dasher, immune to all forms of detection  
I shave my antlers smooth, painted my own chest black  
_Shatter candy canes with my jaw, go through 'em by the pack  
_Now let's see if either of you are fast enough learners  
____How many misfits does it take to show you cannot defeat Thrasher!  
I'm a living urban myth as dark as my shades  
_My antlers cut through the air like a wrapping paper cutter's blades  
_Be warned little kiddies, your lives depend on this  
_Tell anyone that I'm real, and I'll made you not exist!____________

* * *

Through the darkness, a bucktoothed, weaselly looking reindeer slunk in.

* * *

_Scratch:_  
_They call me Scratch the dishonest, but I don't think it matters that much_  
_Two freaks and a Matrix fanboy who eats candy canes for lunch?_  
_Is that the best you got for Winterbolt's right hand deer?_  
_Don't you know where I live, Thrasher? I'm desensitized to fear_  
_I played you for a sucker, Rudy! I got away with it too_  
_And Fireball, huh. Well, uh, wait, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?  
_I'm as sly and sneaky as a reinsnake, I take and steal the cake  
_Underestimating the scrawny deer is the last mistake you'll ever make!___

* * *

Scratch is suddenly receives a mighty uppercut to the jaw from a prehistoric looking reindeer that zoomed in out of nowhere, who then hovered energetically in the air.

* * *

_Ice Age Prancer:_  
_PA-POW! Knocking down the bad guy, the creeper, and the freaks_  
_Going from zero to zing, clearing the tallest highest, tallest peaks_  
_Check it out, sauerkraut, cause Prancer's gonna knock you out_  
_Buckle up, buttercup, Air Prancer rules without a doubt_  
_I'll rouse my whole family, take you down via mass attack_  
_This deer is in high-gear! Vroom-vroom! Better watch your back  
_Things are gonna be different! I'm not failing, I'm gonna win!  
_Oh you think you're scary, Thrasher? Why don't you play some cards with Blitzen?___

* * *

**Say who you think you won in a review or PM!**

**I might add onto this in the future. I could put in Olive or Nikko or the reindeer from the Madagascar and Seasame Street Christmas Specials or something. I'll think about it later.**

**Also, check out the _Prep and Landing _and _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer _crossover _"Prep and Landing: Rudolph" _by MWolfL. I think it's pretty good.**

**Also, if you're wondering, I used the Karaoke of the first four parts of _ERBParodies' "Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack"_ as a guide for this.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Fireball and Rudolph from _"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer"_**

**Thrasher from _"Prep and Landing"_**

**Scratch from _"Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas and July"_**

**Prancer from _"Ice Age- A Mammoth Christmas"_**


End file.
